A Second Act for an Old Romance
by senorjustino
Summary: Taylor is back after finishing her studies in France.
1. Chapter 1

Taylor Townsend awoke with a start and blinked away the sleep that was heavy upon her. For a second or two she had to remember why she was on a plane; but then, as her dream faded, the present was alive and vivid again. She was flying home, after four years of studying in France, she was back in America.

It seemed to her that she had been flying for days, weeks even. She had left Paris and flown into New York, and then onto Denver, and finally now, was making a final approach for LA. The young woman wiped away a small piece of droll from her mouth and looked out her window. The city was ahead of her and the world below her was still a mass of blackness, broken once and then by small patches of light.

Her mind drifted away as she watched the blackness pass before her. When was the last time she had flown over American soil? Ah yes—she remembered it vividly. It was the spring of 07, right after the famous earthquake. She had been with Ryan then; she had thought she had loved him, and him her—they had said those magic words to each other, but it had seemed so empty afterwards. He never loved me, she thought to herself at the time; looking back, it still seemed true. She knew her own feelings, but they were unimportant in the end.

The thoughts continued to pass through her mind, out of the plane and into the nothingness of the universe. Why was she coming back? She didn't really know the real reason, but she had some fairly decent ideas. She hadn't seen her mother in four years and a part of her—albeit a strange part of her, did love and miss her mother. Summer too had been pestering Taylor about coming back, at least for a visit. Well, this was more than a visit. Her studies in France were done and she wanted to come back to America; the feeling in her to return to her native country had never been strong for the first three years but now they were there, gnawing at her.

What was a girl to do? Taylor took her focus away from the darkness outside and tried to concentrate on a magazine someone had left behind. She tried to read the first article about Hollywood sex scandals, but her mind couldn't, wouldn't focus. Did she really want to go back to school, get a Law or Public Administration degree? Taylor wasn't sure, but the pull was strong enough for her to sell most of her large belongings and leave David back in Paris, heartbroken as he was. Love—what a ridiculous waste of time it could be, she thought to herself. It had made her flee Paris once, and had made her return to Paris as well. She knew she had never loved David, he had been charming and fun, but it hadn't been love. Had Ryan been love? There was a time she had thought so, but how different she was back then. She had needed love then, now, she wasn't really looking for it.

With a sudden jerk she realized the plane had landed. Where had her mind gone? The stewardess announced their safe landing and welcomed them to their destination, Los Angeles. It felt good for her to stand and she felt her mood improve as she got down her carry-on luggage and moved out of the plane; the thoughts and doubts she had felt on the flight were replaced by a calmness and happiness at being back in America. Her feet felt good to touch American soil and she breathed in deeply the American air. It seemed suddenly very right to have left Paris behind.

As she waited for her luggage at baggage claim, she tried to recall the dream she had just had on the way home. She had been hosting a tea party and Henri-Michal was there, as well as David; had Ryan been there? Taylor hadn't really thought about him the past year and a half but ever since her graduation a month ago, he was popping up in her dreams, sometimes sexually. She wasn't really all that nervous to meet him, what they had shared was a long time ago, but it was still strange.

"There she is; our little Ex-Pat has come home!" Summer's squeal of happiness brought Taylor back into reality. "Oh it's so good to see you."

"You too, it's been too long."

"Two years in fact." Summer looked her friend up and down and smiled; she was looking good, very happy. "We're going to have fun—two weeks of non-stop excitement."

"I can't wait." She beamed at Summer; the girl was glad to see such a happy face. Had they ever really been enemies? Her bags appeared in the corner of her eye so she excused herself and went to get them. "Two whole weeks of fun and then I get to work trying to find a place."

"So you're really staying?"

"That's the plan."

"Good, Cohen's been scooping out the real estate lately and I think there might be a few gems we can get you settled in."

Taylor only smiled and congratulated herself on another superior decision.


	2. Chapter 2

They drove in silence for the first ten minutes; the excitement Taylor had felt on landing was being replaced by a sleepiness that comes with a near 24 hours of flying. Summer mused silently while they drove on; what changes would having Taylor back in the world bring? She had been supportive of a certain romance Taylor had carried on once, and she knew that in the back of her mind she still hoped that it would work out well in the end.

"So everyone is good?"

"As good as the last time I emailed you." Though the girls had seen each other only once in the four years Taylor had been in France, they had kept up a steady correspondence, which is how Taylor knew about the activities of all her friends.

"It will be nice seeing every one."

"Including your mother?"

"Even her." She yawned deeply. "I don't know if I will make it back your apartment." Summer said nothing and then turned to see that Taylor was indeed sleeping. The girl looked very peaceful, so peaceful in fact that Summer couldn't be annoyed with her friend for falling asleep after a four year absence from home.

Her tea-party came to a sudden end when the car came to an abrupt halt; Summer laughed as she nudged the girl awake and dragged her friend up the stairs and through the apartment door. "Honey, we're home!"

"So sleep beauty arrives" Seth helped Summer with Taylor's bags and watched, amused, as the girl crashed down on the couch. "Has she been like this all night?"

"Mostly. She was pretty awake at first and then I just lost her."

"Taylor, are you awake there? I have a nice piece of cheese for you." The girl only snored in reply. "Great, she's a snorer."

"Do you think we should move her?"

"No—let her sleep where she is." Seth looked Taylor over and saw the same thing Summer had—a happy, healthy looking girl. "She hasn't changed much."

"Nope, still the Taylor we know and love." They kissed and started talking on the mundane things in life—work and chores that were done or forgotten.

"Guest room is up and running, plus I went shopping like you asked."

"You're going to make such a good housewife Cohen."

"Won't my dad be proud to hear that one? What do you have planned for tomorrow with Snow White over here?"

"I guess she'll sleep pretty late; I don't know, lunch, coffee, nothing big. What do you have planned?"

"Catch up with some drawings—I think Ryan wanted to go out tomorrow night."

"Amelia gave him the night off?" Amelia—sweet girl that she was, had a clingy side to her.

"It's hard being Boy Chino you know, so many people yearning for your attention."

"Whatever you say Cohen." She smiled at the sleeping image of Taylor and then pushed Seth off to bed. As she turned out the light in the living room she wondered if she should ask Seth about the potential awkwardness between a Taylor and Ryan meeting. Taylor certainly knew the basics of Ryan's life, and Ryan knew bits and pieces about Taylor; they had romanced each other such a long time ago, it seemed impossible that there would be any feelings left, would there?

"Does Ryan ever talk to you about Taylor?" Seth and Summer were lying in bed; they often talked before drifting off to sleep, both of their minds were too active to simply just turn off.

"Not really. He hasn't mentioned her really in a year or so." He waited for an explanation from Summer, but seeing he wasn't going to get one, asked what was on her mind.

"I was just thinking about them, that Winter that they were together. They were a good couple, don't you think?"

"I guess—they had their drama but I've noticed drama and girls usually go together whenever Ryan is around."

"I just wonder if there is going to be something there between them."

"Like are sparks going to fly like when we first met and were in love." He planted a giant, wet kiss on the girl.

"Ew, gross Cohen. I don't love you." He laughed and they laid together in bed for a few moments in silence. "I always liked them together."

"He has Amelia now, and doesn't she have a guy?"

"No—they broke up." Seth could see the wheels during in her mind; Summer was plotting something.

"What scheme are you concocting?"

"Only you would think I was concocting a scheme."

"You aren't thinking about trying to get Ryan and Taylor together again are you? Because if you are, they might throw the balance of the universe completely out of line, thereby destroying us all."

"You spend way too much time at your comic books Cohen. Now shut up and go to bed, you're keeping me awake."

"Whatever you say sweetheart." He kissed her goodnight and rolled over, wondering what the girl was up to. She really hardly knew herself, but the seed of an idea had been planted in her brain and before she did anything, Summer would wait and see where the ground lay.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of activities Summer had planned for her friend did not work out the way she had expected. A steady rain fell throughout the day and both girls felt a powerful laziness grab hold of them; its power was so strong in fact that they stayed in their pajamas all day and watched television through most of it.

Seth was in and out of the apartment all afternoon; he had work to catch up on and things to do so he was in and out all day.

"Listen guys, Ryan and I are going to see Maybe Maybe Monday tonight at the Plex, if you are interested?"

"That's okay, I'm feeling kind of lazy." Taylor had been on the run so much lately that it was nice staying in and being mellow. "If you want to go you can, I can keep myself entertained." Summer was just as content to stay where she was—besides, she hadn't had a girl's night in for ages. "Say hi to Ryan." A part of her was curious to see her ex-lover, but that curiousness was not strong enough to get her out of the apartment.

"His girlfriend is really sweet."

"She sounds nice" Taylor yawned deeply and took another handful of popcorn. "I thought Kaitlin was coming over tonight?"

"She can't—turns out she forgot that she had plans for the weekend. I think her and her friends were going to Vegas." Kaitlin was a sophomore at UCLA studying Marketing. She and Summer were pretty close, though they had different ideas about the world and men.

"What is she like?"

"Who?" Summer for a moment thought Taylor was going to start digging about Amelia. Was something there? Was Taylor a tad bit jealous, curious?

"Kaitlin. I haven't seen her in ages."

"She's good, she's pretty wild but she's good."

"Likes UCLA?"

"Loves it; it's pretty funny that all of us ended up in the same city, don't you think?"

"It's interesting. I'm surprised Ryan came here. The Cohens must be lonely without Ryan and Seth."

"They are, but Berkeley isn't too far away. We see them about once a month." Summer got up and put in another DVD of _The Valley_. "Ryan's here because of school, I think SC has a pretty good program in Architecture."

"Did he meet his girlfriend up in Berkeley?"

"Yeah—I think it was at a bar. I never remember exactly where they met, either at a bar or a party. She was in a sorority you know." In her mind Taylor was formulating an image of a blonde California sorority girl, all pretty and peppy with pearls and dressed head to toe in pink. It wasn't the most charming image in her mind, and she had a hard time imaging Ryan going for a girl like that.

"Is she pretty?"

"She's very pretty—Cohen thinks she's cute but he might be too scared to tell me otherwise." Taylor laughed at her friend and turned her attention to the show, her mind satisfied enough with Ryan and his romantic on-goings.

"I think tomorrow I should be rested up enough to hit the town."

"Good. I think was thinking lunch at _Douglas_' and then do some shopping along The Drive." Summer, environmentalist that she was, never could overcome her love for shopping and material goods.

"That sounds good." Their tongues exhausted for the moment, they slipped into a quite contemplation of _The Valley _and thought of times past, when they watched this show and believed that it was a reflection of their own lives.


	4. Chapter 4

As fate would have it that day, _Douglas_' was closed for a private lunch party, so the girls repaired to _The Grille Room_ for the restaurant's famous champagne lunches. It was crowded that day, but not crowded enough for the men in the room to admire the beauty of the two girls, nor the women in the room to be envious of their elegant and easy beauty.

"I told Cohen to meet us here, hopefully he gets here soon." As the girls were sat at their table, Summer could hear her name being called out over the soft din of jazz music.

"Summer!" A young woman, very pretty and very prettily dressed in a dark purple sun-dress, approached the girls. "Fancy seeing you here." She hugged her tightly and commented on how nice it was to see a familiar face. "Hi." The girl turned now to face Taylor; the girl seemed unsure about something, as if she was confused as too Taylor's being there, or perhaps she had recalled her face but could not place the name.

"Amelia, this is Taylor—she just moved back to California after studying in Paris."

"Oh I knew you looked familiar!" Amelia Thorpe laughed and flashed that pretty smile that had so enchanted Ryan. "I'm Ryan's girlfriend. He keeps a scrap book and there is a picture of you guys." She was indeed a pretty girl; Amelia stood at about 5'7 and had long brown hair with deep blue eyes. Her skin was soft and pale and delicate; she reminded Taylor very much of the dolls she used to collect as a child.

"Fancy Ryan keeping a scrap book!" Taylor continued to study the young woman; she was unlike what she had been imagining. Ryan's ex had believed Amelia to be a sorority girl—a blonde creature, bubbly and busty. Amelia in fact seemed very down to earth, somewhat demure and poised. If she had dug deeper, Taylor would have discovered the reason for Amelia's poise: the girl came from old money, her father was a judge, her mother taught French at an all girl's academy and her grandparents on both sides had been in politics; both sides of her family could trace their fortune to a century early when Oranges and Wine vineyards were first taking off.

"Who are you with?"

"Some girlfriends from back home. I've been a little homesick, so some of the girls came down to keep me company." She and Ryan had been in the city for only a month; they had moved here after graduation and they were both looking to study at USC. "We're having a little impromptu gathering tonight, you guys should come!"

"That sounds nice." They said their good-byes and sat down to lunch. "We totally don't have to go."

"No it sounds fun—didn't you say you wanted to have a crazy two weeks?"

"It wont be weird seeing Ryan?"

"If it is it will only be for a few minutes." Summer peered into her friends' face, searching for something. Had meeting Ryan's ex left any mark on Taylor? Was there any jealousy, remorse?

"So that was Amelia."

"She seems sweet, and very pretty."

"Amelia's sweet, but she's shy." It never really occurred to Summer that Amelia had only meet Summer four times, and that the longest amount of time they had spent together was a week last year, when Ryan and Amelia had come to Rhode Island over summer break. Truth is that Amelia, with her quite poise and old money prejudices, didn't really fit in with the glitz and glamour that was Los Angeles. Her tastes were simply and quietly elegant, Amelia Thorpe would never have had been happy in the materialistic world of Newport.

The girls duly ordered their glasses of the god's nectar and looked over the menu, Summer for a vegetarian option while Taylor searched over the steaks. The restaurant was one of those comfortable, yet elegant places that did not believe they were pretentious but served you with a subtle rudeness if you did not order the correct vintage of wine with your fish or _filet_. Both girls were aware of this and ordered thusly.

What was going on in Taylor's mind? She had noticed Summer's searching glances and had tried her best to hind her feelings. A feeling of jealousy had sprung up inside of her; it was a small one, she had to admit, but it was there. Taylor knew she still had feelings for Ryan, what lover does not remember her loves, large or small? She had wasted much time after arriving in Paris—she had gone back to her ex-husband and they had had a curious and exciting two years together…why shouldn't Ryan do the same? She had never expected him to wait, and knew he had met someone else. Still though, it was something different seeing the girl in the flesh.

"What are you thinking about?" With a flash, Taylor was back in the world. "Were you thinking about Ryan?"

"May—"

"Ha! I knew that there was something there."

"Summer." She gave her friend a look, but seeing that Summer would not be denied, explained herself. "I was a little jealous; she's very pretty and very sweet. I'm sure that Ryan would be jealous if the shoe was on the other foot."

"Taylor likes Ryan." Summer laughed and took another sip of her drink. "I always like you two together."

"I liked us together too." She sighed—was it a wistful or sad sigh—and took a drink from her champagne. Taylor saw Amelia: happy and loved Amelia. "I liked us together too."


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia Thorpe had finished dressing and was now putting the finishing touches on her ensemble. A pat of the hair, the straightening of the straps of her dress; the girl had an eye for these things and wanted to look her best. Her friends were in town and she had opened up her apartment to the rest of the complex; tonight she was going to be a success, a beautiful success.

"I do look pretty tonight" she said with a touch of satisfaction. Her blue eyes sparkled and it seemed like the perfect occasion for her to wear that simple and elegant diamond necklace that Ryan had given to her for Valentine's Day. Her blue dress, with that white silk sash, combined with the sparkling diamond at her breast, was an irresistible combination. "How do I look?" Ryan, with his perfect timing, had just walked through the bedroom door.

"Beautiful." Ryan was still amazed at Amelia's ability to take his breath away; she was stunning—her deep blue eyes and soft, pale skin bewitched him every time he saw her. "Did you have a good day?" He kissed her and let his lips linger on hers.

"I did--I had lunch with the girls. How was your day?" Ryan had been out early and this was the first time they seen each other since morning.

"Fine—met some of my professors and ran some errands with Dave" Dave was a friend from Berkeley who lived in Los Angeles; in fact, he had helped them.

"He's coming tonight?"

"Yea, probably a little late though." He laughed when she pouted; Amelia hated bad punctuality, it was a sign of bad breeding.

"There will be a lot of cute girls tonight—of course Mindy still likes him, she always has."

"Don't try and play matchmaker, it always ends badly."

"It does, doesn't it?" Amelia laughed airily and applied her lipstick. "I met someone today."

"Oh yea, who?" He was changing into a fresh shirt—he looked very good when he was dressed up, and she encouraged him to do so often.

"Taylor."

"Taylor?" She had his attention now and she was relishing the anticipation.

"Your ex-girlfriend. She was having lunch with Summer—she seems very sweet."

"She was—is—still is I'm sure." So Amelia had met Taylor; Ryan had hoped that she wouldn't have had to meet her by herself, but it was done and Amelia seemed unfazed. "So she seemed good?"

"I guess—I don't have much to go off from, but she seemed fine. I invited them over tonight—I hope that's okay?" It didn't really matter if it was or not, Amelia could not, would not, un-invite someone.

"Sure." So he was going to see Taylor again. He knew that he was going to see her again; he just thought he'd have more time to mentally prepare himself. For a moment Ryan stared off into space, into the past. What would it be like, seeing her again? He had been the spurned lover.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing—sorry, busy day." She laughed and kissed him; she knew when things were on his mind.

"It's not nothing. You're thinking of her." She sat on his lap now, her arms around him. "I hope that you don't think I'm the jealous type; that you can't think about an ex-girlfriend."

"I know—I just haven't seen her in awhile."

"And she hurt you?" Amelia wasn't entirely sure about his past relationships; he had lost one girl to death and Taylor to God knows what reason—Ryan was fairly tight lipped about his romantic encounters.

"Yea—a bit." He had wanted things to work—he had told her he loved her but she hadn't been sure he meant it, had convinced him that he wasn't sure that he meant it. In the end, Taylor had convinced him that they weren't right for each other, that she was better off in Paris—he had believed her until she was a month gone and he had realized he had loved her.

"Well that's the past and I love you." She kissed him again. "I'm going to start getting things ready and pop some food in the oven."

"I'll be there in a minute." He had retreated some into his own mind, and Amelia saw that. Over two years of dating, she had gotten used to his moods; he would go into a shell once in awhile and she knew the best way to deal with it was just to let him be. He would come back into the world when ready.

"Sounds good." Kissing him on the forehead Amelia went into the kitchen and started prepping for the party; there was ice to make and finger foods to heat up and even a salsa to make. She enjoyed being in the kitchen, it helped her unwind. As Amelia began cutting up vegetables she momentarily pushed Ryan and Taylor out of her mind—she had her own problems.

What was it that her mother had said time and time again? That Ryan wasn't good enough for her; that even though his adoptive parents might be well to do, his real parents were common trash? Her mother, no matter how many times Amelia told her to leave well enough alone, insisted on belittling her and Ryan's relation. The voice of Mrs. Thorpe was clear in her mind: It was bad enough that you had to go study in Berkeley, but to shack up with such a man…The knife came down with an angry thud.

"Everything okay?" Ryan had joined her in the kitchen to get himself a beer and offer his help. He usually offered but she more than not turned him down—the kitchen was her domain, her little kingdom.

"Yea fine, just needed some more oomph to get through the onion." He took a beer and sat down to watch TV, leaving her to her world. Her mother had called again last night to remind Amelia her obligation to visit Jason, the successful son of their dear family friends. They had dated briefly in high school but there hadn't been much there. Maybe now…? It was all that Mrs. Thorpe could wish for—her daughter to end up with a young man from another old money family. The Cohens might be rich, but they had only made their fortune lately, and lived the lifestyle of those unaccustomed to new wealth. For the elder Thorpes, such a lifestyle was a mortal sin.

"Are you excited about tonight?"

"I am—I'm a little nervous." Ryan put his beer down and put his arms around Amelia. She was awfully shy at first meeting and he knew she truly hated these large parties.

"We don't have to do this."

"No—it's important that we get to know the neighbors. Besides, I promised the girls that I'd set them up with some guys."

"Okay—but if you are miserable let me know and Seth and I can clear them out."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

"We have our ways—it's a Cohen specialty." He let her get back to the cooking and felt very lucky to have her in his life. Amelia's thoughts returned to her parents. Her father had said little about her and Ryan but she could tell through his silence that he was disappointed in her choice, just as he had been disappointed in her choice of going to school in Berkeley. She should have gone to Stanford like himself and her grandfather. Inside of her heart she knew that her parents were glad she was in Los Angeles; that was she would see what a misguided adventure her romance with Ryan was—also, she was bound to meet some of the more prestigious bachelors here. Los Angeles, for all its vulgarity, was the brightest of lights; all the moths, acceptable or no, would be drawn there.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

"Someone is early." She put on her best hostess smile and went with Ryan to open the door. "Oh David, glad that you're here!" Amelia hugged her friend—she was closer to him then Ryan was; "I was just starting to cook, so now you can keep Ryan company."


	6. Chapter 6

There were two David's at the party that night; the one that showed up early who was actually a cousin of Amelia's, and the one who showed up to the party late—he is the David that fell in love with Taylor Townsend that night, and thus figures in our little tale.

As to Taylor Townsend, she was right on time, as were Summer and Seth; they all had had lessons in being prompt. Taylor especially hated being anywhere late and would have gotten them there earlier if Summer hadn't taken her time choosing the correct lipstick color. "You never know what cute guys will be there." It was a solid reasoning to be sure.

The party was just starting to get into full swing; it pleased Amelia greatly that so many had arrived early. For those in the apartment complex known as White Oaks, it was a simple walk up or down the stairs; for others, it was a longer journey, but they believed it was worth it because Amelia had set so much in store with this party; it is a pretty thing to be loved and looked after.

"Do you see anyone we know?" The apartment itself was not very large, and already it was beginning to become cramped. The living room and dining room were not separated by any wall and the kitchen had only a bar as its boundaries. This is where the party was the densest; those who did not know many people or were too shy to venture out into the center of the room stayed near the bar.

"I don't see Ryan or Amelia." Seth wasn't a large fan of these types of gatherings, but he was fortunate enough to be with two young ladies who knew how to work their magic in a crowd.

"Let's get a drink first." Someone put in an early 2000's dance mix and the room suddenly seemed to be transformed into a high school party for the three. A young man, tall and straight of carriage—obviously a military man, placed his hand on Taylor's arm and separated her from the group.

"Well nice of you to stop and chat." She smiled at his boldness and watched as Summer and Seth went to get drinks. "I don't want to keep you from your friends but you were too gorgeous to let pass by." What girl could resist such charm and temptation?

"Look's like Taylor is going to get some action tonight."

"Cohen!" Summer laughingly hit him in the arm. "We need to keep a look out for her, make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble."

"What was the deal with her boyfriend again?"

"David? I think he was from North Carolina and dropped out of school to become a painter. I'm not sure about all the details, but he wanted her to stay after graduation but she said no and so they broke up."

"So she never really was in love with him or anything?"

"No—Why, you thinking about making a move on Taylor Townsend?"

"That ship has sailed." He had a hard of enough time dealing with Summer's weird behavior; he couldn't imagine trying to handle Taylor sized issues. By this time Taylor and the military man had exhausted small talk and had moved on, mutually.

"Hi guys." Summer handed her a glass of wine. "Well he was an interesting fellow. He invited me to check out his gun collection sometime." She drank her wine and made a face. "Have we seen Ryan or Amelia?"

"I just did." They had appeared from around the corner and both were making straight for the three-some.

"Hi guys." Amelia seemed a little tipsy; was it nerves or the small amount of alcohol in her system? To this day she can't really hold her booze. "Thanks for coming!."

"Thanks for inviting us." Taylor was suddenly the spokesperson of the group. "Hi Ryan, long time no see."

"Hey—how was France?" He hugged her and he felt the mutual awkwardness between them.

"You know—"

"I would love to hear about your time in Paris. I was there for a month and we never got as far as Lorraine." Taylor smiled at Amelia in reply and felt like downing her wine. Ryan seemed indifferent to see her, as if she was an aquaitance whom one has little desire to catch up with.

"Looks like we got here just when the fun was getting good." Seth, for one, could feel the awkward tension even if Amelia couldn't.

"Yeah I'm really excited about the turn-out. Usually I hate these big things, but I'm having a good time." The martini in her hand was obviously fueling Amelia's enjoyment. She excused herself; Amelia was the hostess and had duties to do.

"You're looking good." Ryan, despite the negative feelings he might be having towards her at the moment, was determined to be nice.

"All the French food. You are too; this is a really nice place."

"Yea, our friend David helped us find a place. I hear you're staying in the area?"

"For school I think; I'm not sure what I really want to do with myself."

"Well L.A. is a good place for that." She smile and tried to think of something to say, but suddenly she was tongue-tied. It was hot in the apartment and despite her mental preparation, was very nervous about seeing him again. He seemed so cool, so distant. Could he really care less that she was back? Ryan was about to say something when someone called out his name. "I'll catch up with you guys later, have fun."

"Oh we will." Taylor poured herself another glass of wine and assured Summer she was fine. "It's not a big deal—the first meeting is over. Maybe things will get easier now."

"Hey." Their talk was cut short by the approach of a young man, tall and hansom. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I saw you over here at the bar and I just wanted to make sure that there was some alcohol left for the rest of us." By far it wasn't the best of ways to spark up a conversation with a pretty girl, but neither was it the worst.

"Well there's some left—but you never know with Taylor Townsend in the room." Summer saw the game he wanted to play, and noticed that he had barely looked at her; maybe Taylor was going to get lucky tonight.

"Come on Cohen—I need some air." Before Taylor cold utter a protest they were out the door and introducing themselves to a couple taking advantage of the warm summer evening to smoke.

"Why did we just run out on Taylor?"

"Do you notice nothing? That guy was into her."

"I thought you weren't her with Ryan."

"That seems hopeless for tonight." Maybe she was wrong—maybe after all these years their decision to break off had been right.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you were pretty popular last night." Summer, Taylor and Seth were all sitting on the couch, eating cereal and watching television. "How many guys did you give your number to?"

"Only three." She hated when someone teased her about her success with men, Taylor always ended up feeling like a whore. "Do you think they'll call?"

"They will—if they know what's good for them." Summer had been impressed; all night long guys would come up to Taylor and separate her from Seth and Summer to talk. Some were duds and some seemed like legitimate prospects; Summer was a little bit jealous and envious that Taylor was still single and able to play the field like that.

"It was a good party though." Seth had gotten drunk off 3 beers, a fact that Summer intended to mock Cohen with unmercifully.

"Until you got sick and nearly vomited on my shoes. Ew." Taylor could only laugh at her friends. She sat back in the couch and let the night before replay in her mind: the constant stream of guys, their stories and their obvious attraction to her. She had not ever felt so beautiful and desired before—sure Henri-Michal and David had made her feel beautiful and special before, but never before at a party or gathering had so many eyes been on her before.

"It had to have driven Atwood crazy" Summer had a spark of mischief in her eyes. "All those guys, totally into you."

"Summer—he has a girlfriend." Amelia was very sweet. She didn't really know if she would do anything with Ryan, even if he was interested in her.

"So—I know you were jealous about Amelia."

"How do you know that?"

"A girl can just tell something like that. I know you have feelings for each other, you're both just to dumb and stubborn to realize it. Aren't I right Cohen?"

"Whatever you say my love." He wasn't even paying attention to their conversation; it was all chick-stuff to him. Seth didn't really care who Ryan ended up with, as long as Boy Chino was happy.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Summer rolled her eyes and again wondered why she was dating this dork. "You are absolutely no help to me."

"I love you too." They all laughed at this and then settled back into watching TV. Taylor examined her heart closely; was Summer right? Had she made Ryan Atwood jealous? To be sure, she had been a little jealous about Amelia, and she did care about him. If he were single, no question she would be actively trying to catch him; even if he was with Amelia and unhappy she would try to catch him. Being back in Los Angeles was slowly reawakening her feelings for him. Obviously France and the distance between them had caused her mind to go into a slumber, but now…

"Taylor, phone for you!" She hadn't even heard it ring, but there it was. "It's Amelia." Summer handed her the phone with a strange look of wonder and anxiety, feelings that they both shared at this moment.

"What does she want?" Taylor whispered but only got a shrug in reply.

"She wants to kick your ass for being in love with Ryan." Seth said this loud enough to gain a horrified look from Taylor and a smack from Summer.

"Don't be an ass."

"Hey Amelia! Yeah, we had a great time. Thanks for inviting us. Oh really" She giggled—nervously. "Really? Yeah, that would be fine, I'd love to. He can call here; okay, I'll talk to you later."

"Well" Summer was breathless with anticipation; even Seth seemed interested.

"She wanted to tell me that one of her friends really liked me and wanted to ask me out but didn't get a chance to get my number before we left."

"Impressive Townsend, very impressive."

"Which one?"

"David."

"The cousin?" Summer made a face, he wasn't that cute.

"No her friend David. David Brooke"

"Oh him—he's cute." Summer approved.

"I like him—he's a cool guy."

"He seemed a little dorky." This was okay in Taylor's book though, she usually went for the dorks.

"They make the best boyfriends." Summer kissed Seth on the cheek and put her arm around him. "My dork's the cutest one of all."

"I hate you Summer."

"Aww—you're so sweet Cohen." She turned her attention back to Taylor and David. "When is he going to call?"

"Amelia wasn't sure, she said probably tonight."

"What does he do again Cohen?"

"I think he's an Accountant. They know him from school."

"He'll have a lot of fun auditing stories to tell."

"Yay! It is weird that his name is David too."

"Why so?" Summer didn't find David a weird name at all.

"Just because David was the name of the painter I dated in Paris." He had dropped out of the University of South Carolina after two years of studying Pre-Law and had moved to Paris to become a painted; he was actually very good and Taylor had posed nude for him on a few occasions.

"Once I dated three Johns at the same time." Summer nodded to Taylor and smiled in triumph. It was really easy because if you say to wrong name while making out with them, they wouldn't know."

"Why am I dating you again?" Seth gave her a look of mock disgust.

"Because of these." Summer grabbed her boobs and Taylor could not help but burst out laughing, appalled as she was.

There was a knock at the door, which caused the fun to stop.

"We didn't order any Chinese did we?"

"Maybe it's David coming to sweep Taylor off her feet." Taylor rose to answer the door and had to blink away the sunlight and her surprise.

"Hi Ryan."

"Hey Taylor." God he looked good—she thought to herself. "Have fun last night?" Ryan still seemed very distant from her, very indifferent to her existence.

"Yea I had fun."

"Good." He walked by like she was just another face and took a seat on the couch—her spot. "So what are you guys doing today?"

"Nothing really. What's up?"

"Want to go to the Beach? I feel like taking a run and thought we might hang out."

"I'm down." Summer was down too, but only if Taylor was coming.

"You in?" Ryan seemed like he could care less.

"You need to get some color before your date tonight."

"Did you hear Ryan? Taylor was the most popular girl in the room last night."

"I heard." He was not very pleased; why was he being so cold and distance? Taylor didn't really want to go, not with Ryan acting like this—but Summer was desperate to go, and she usually got her way.

"Sure. Let me go change."

"Fun. I'll go with you—I have a new suit I want to wear." The girls left and Seth just watched Ryan brood silently. What was in his mind?

"Is Amelia coming?"

"No—she has things to do and she burns easily."

"Cool. Are you okay man—you seem pissed about something."

"I'm fine." That was Ryan Atwood for you; he gave you nothing to work with, even after all these years.

"You guys ready?" Summer and Taylor both looked stunning

"Let's go."

"This is going to be fun!" Seth whispered in Summer's ear and she could not help but agree with him.


	8. Chapter 8

Taylor lay in her bed and thought about her date that evening. She had gone home for two days and had arrived the night before; now she was thinking about what to wear and where the night might lead her.

David had called Sunday night—the day they had all gone to the beach—and had set up a nice enough sounding date. They were going to go to an early showing of the new Rachel Stevens movie and then to The _Pink House_ for dinner; she was excited about that. The restaurant had struggled in relative irrelevance for five years until a new chief and a new manager had transformed the place with a paint job and a new menu. The chief had brought with him an amazing recipe for mushroom risotto with venison loin; it was a hit—all those who had thought the restaurant so-so before now fell in love with it. In short, The _Pink House_ was the restaurant _de jour_ and Taylor was very impressed that David had nailed down a reservation.

Sunday. It had been such a strange day; Ryan had been very distant at first but slowly, very slowly, he had melted some. It had been a long process; but after repeated efforts, she had broken him down a bit and had gotten him to say a few words to her at a time—he had even smiled at her and shared a joke. She wasn't sure what was going on with him, but Summer was sure he was jealous. Taylor had been such a success at that party, why wouldn't Ryan had been a little bit jealous about her? Maybe there was something there in his heart that he was trying to hide? She didn't know and she knew that Ryan wasn't about to come out and share.

It was nearly noon now—time to get up. She rose and stretched her body, feeling each muscle expand; it was a beautiful feeling.

"I wish Summer was here." She always liked having her around, she had such an eye for outfits and makeup. Taylor hoped that Summer wouldn't be late in coming home tonight; she needed at least an hour to get things together and tonight she wanted to look really good for her date.

It was dull around the house though, with no one around. Seth was usually down town all day and Summer worked in an office, so there was not much for her do during the days. She had thought maybe she'd go in with Summer today and shop around, but she had gotten in late and wanted to sleep in. "Maybe tomorrow." Taylor mused to herself. She certainly couldn't sit around all day doing nothing though; maybe the pool?

"Food sounds like a good idea." Nothing in the kitchen appealed to her however; there were eggs and bacon but cooking didn't really interest her. "A bagel would be nice." Only problem was, there were no bagels in the apartment, nor coffee. "Looks like I'm going out."

As she drove down into the city she thought about her mother; it had been an interesting trip to San Diego. Ever since the great earthquake of 07 Victoria Townsend had become a kindler and gentler woman. Though she knew she would never have a real experience with her, it was better now then it ever was; Taylor felt that she could actually learn to love her mother.

The day was dry and sunny and the sun glared down on her hard. It was an ordinary summer day in Los Angeles; the smog was already starting to thick and Taylor could imagine what Paris would be like today. It would be smoggy to be sure, but the smells and sounds of Paris would also be thick in the air and Taylor missed it all for a moment.

She pulled into one of the fancier coffee shops and ordered a latte and bagel. As she ate in silence, relishing the bitter taste of the latte, Taylor noticed a familiar form coming towards her: it was Ryan.

"Hi Taylor." He seemed awkward and a little bit humble besides her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Want to sit down?" She felt very nervous next to him too—she didn't know why it was happening but she felt herself becoming more and more drawn to him. He looked amazing and his scent as he sat down next to her reminded her of the times when they dated, when she fell in love with him and convinced herself that she wasn't, because she was scared.

"Thanks." He was silent for a moment or two as she sipped her coffee. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" She knew what but she wanted to hear it from his own lips.

"For acting the way I did Sunday. I was a jerk and I shouldn't have been."

"Is everything okay with us?"

"Yea—I was just not feeling myself." Taylor was disappointed; he was lying to her because he didn't want to tell the truth—he had felt a stab of jealousy, there was something there.

"Oh-well, that's okay."

"Your date is tonight isn't it?"

"Yea—I'm actually kind of nervous."

"Don't be—David is a great guy." What it must have taken to say that, Taylor wondered. "Where is he taking you?"

"The _Pink House_." She wondered if he had ever been there.

"It's not very good; Ryan was one of the few people who did not agree that the mushroom risotto and venison loin was divine—Amelia had pressed him to order it and maybe his palate was just not that refined.

"Oh." Taylor pouted, slightly disappointed that something she had set her pin on had been deflated a bit. "Well a girl can hope." He smiled—Ryan Atwood was obviously warming up some.

"Make sure he treats you right." He got up and left; Taylor smiled and said her good-byes. Finishing her coffee, she felt much better about her date tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

The day was another bright and sunny one; it was a perfect day for the beach or for shopping in the city. For Taylor Townsend, it was the perfect day for both. She had hit the beach early and now was downtown looking for a new summer dress and shoes—they were for really no special occasion, though they might be nice to wear when she went out with David again.

Taylor smiled to herself at the thought of David. He had been so sweet with her, the dinner and wine had been delicious and her expectations had been completely realized. She had kissed him good night and he had promised to call, so for Taylor, life was certainly looking up. Summer herself was very excited for Taylor; she had made Taylor replay the entire night in minute detail and then had pronounced David a suitable match for her.

"What should I do for lunch?" The problem with the city was that there were so many options out there; a girl had a galaxy of delicious food right at her fingertips and she had no idea where to focus. Should she go for Chinese or French or even maybe some Moroccan?

While she was thinking about lunch and if she should buy a pretty tennis bracelet, David called. "Hey how are you?" He could probably hear her smile over the phone. "I had a great time too—Friday night?" She had to think—was she busy, and when exactly was Friday? "Tomorrow night right? Yea, I'm free." She laughed and smiled again. "I'd love too—that sounds like a lot of fun." A friend of David's was throwing a fancy cocktail party, jazz band and buffet included—it would be a big enough social event to warrant an article in _The LA Times_ about it a few days later, but that is besides the point—all Taylor knew was that it was going to be "a blast" and that she had been invited.

"He's sweet." She said to no one in particular. Now she really needed to buy something pretty. A girl can never have enough fancy dresses and it never occurred to her to borrow something of Summer's, such things were never done. She continued to think about David as she walked down the street and into the _Zagat_ listed Chinese restaurant on Palm St. "He's a very good kisser too." The thought of kissing him again was agreeable to herself as she ordered a martini and looked over the menu. Chicken with spring vegetables sounded the most appealing so of course they must be ordered. "I wonder what Amelia thinks about her friend dating me?" She was still not unconvinced that this was not a clever ruse on Amelia's part to pair off Taylor so Ryan wouldn't be tempted, but Amelia for the most part seemed very sweet, and much too above such dirty tricks.

What would Ryan think when he found out that she was dating David? Would he care? He had seemed angry and defensive at the beach about something, and upon closer analysis and suggestion by Summer, jealousy seemed the obvious reason. Obviously Ryan tried to apologize about his behavior, but she knew him too well to realize that such actions would likely happen again if he still cared for her. That was the million dollar question. Did Ryan Atwood still care romantically about Taylor Townsend? She knew the answer about her own emotions; she did still care about him. His image had been pushed away for the most part during her time in France, but now it was back with a vengeance. She thought about him more and more and even though David currently had her bewitched, Ryan Atwood still loomed tall.

She ordered another drink and then lit up with delight as the waiter brought her her meal of spring vegetables and chicken. It was divine and so was her second martini—the restaurant was well known for its prowess for its martinis, a fact that did not escape Taylor when she went into the establishment. The author of this tale has enjoyed a few meals there, and their martini is a perfect compliment…but I digress. The chicken and her alcoholic beverage put Taylor in a happy mood; she ordered a third martini before paying her bill. She had shoes to buy.

It was that third drink that really made it possible. If she had not decided to enjoy that third martini she would have missed Ryan completely, and who knows if the rest of this story would have continued on in the same vein? It is not remarkable to think what a few seconds hesitation—or rushed, as we will see later—can lead too? What one misses or does not miss because of a decision to tie one's shoe or glance at a window display, most of us will not know or the effects are so small to be moot. This was not so with Taylor Townsend and Ryan Atwood. She nearly knocked him over when leaving that famous Chinese restaurant.

"What are you doing downtown?" She was a little tipsy and nervously put a piece of gum in her mouth, lest Ryan think she was a lush.

"I'm shopping for cigars."

"You smoke cigars?"

"No—Amelia's father's birthday is coming up next week so I am sending him a box of his favorites.

"That's sweet of you. Do you like her dad?"

"He's scary, and I don't think he likes me very much."

"Who wouldn't like you?"

"Your mother wasn't crazy about me." She could only laugh, it was so true. "He doesn't think Atwood blood or Cohen blood for that matter is good enough for Amelia. She doesn't know it, but I've heard them arguing about me and how I'm not good enough."

"That's horrible. What does Amelia say?"

"To me? Nothing—but she tells her parents that it doesn't matter where I came from because I'm going somewhere."

"That's good. She stands up for you."

"Yea." They walked in silence for a few minutes. "Where are you off to?"

"Shoe shopping."

"Can I keep you some company?"

"Of course." He smiled and it was like her world stopped for a second. He was so charming and handsome in the sunlight; she fell a little bit in love with him at that moment.

"You going out with David this weekend?"

"Tomorrow night."

"To Frank Miller's party?"

"I guess—I don't know."

"Fancy party up in the hills?"

"With a jazz band?" He nodded and smiled, he was going with Amelia as well.

"Do you like David?" Ryan was suddenly serious. What was his game and angle, why the sudden turn in the conversation?

"Yeah. He's sweet." They were at the shoe store. He stopped her before going in.

"I don't want to see him get hurt. He has a tendency to fall for a girl rather quickly; he gets heart broken a lot."

"I'll be careful. I do like him though. He's nice." They went inside and examined the shoes in silence. Nothing really caught her eye and Ryan seemed a little bored, or was he brooding about her and David? "Do you want to get out of here?"

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"Let's see where fate takes us." They wandered the streets in silence again, each thinking about the other. The past seemed very vivid to Taylor at that moment. Hadn't they done this before, through the streets of Newport and LA? Hadn't they once loved each other?

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Ryan." She felt it coming, the serious conversation they should have had four years ago.

"Did you love me?" The question floated gently through the air into Taylor's mind. She stopped for a moment, not certain what to say. To say yes may complicate things, but to say no would probably destroy any chance of future happiness. Even if there was a 1 chance of them being together, it was worth being truthful.

"I did."

"Why did you leave like that? Why did you make me believe you didn't love me?"

"I was scared." She tried to fight the urge to tell all, but it wasn't much of a fight, the words came spilling out of her. "I loved you and I was scared of being with you because I knew you loved me but I didn't know where it would take us. I wanted to stay, but I knew if I did we'd end up fighting and breaking up and I couldn't bear it."

"You hurt me." He didn't know what to say; what she had said made sense in his mind, even if it was wrong. "I wanted you and you weren't there. I loved you but you were gone, it took me a while to get over you."

"Same here." She felt tears well in her eyes but she fought them back.

"Then what happened? Summer told me you went straight back to your ex-husband."

"I didn't go straight back." They walked aimlessly now; she was in France again, lonely and confused, the city smelt of lilies and roses. "I was in Paris for a month when I ran into him at a café; we talked and I became his lover."

"Did he make you happy?"

"Of course—I wouldn't have stayed with him otherwise." The words were tumbling out now, no matter if they were hurtful. "For about a year I hoped that you'd come for me though—I gave up hoping after awhile because you never came."

"I didn't think you would want to see me."

"I did—but I guess I wanted you to come without having me to tell you. You could be dense sometimes, but I guess I was stupid too."

"What happened with him? Why did you leave him?"

"After two years we had nothing to say to each other. I never thought I'd be with him forever—David came along and he was new and exciting."

"He was the painter?"

"Yes. Henri-Michael introduced us actually. The moment he did I knew he regretted it; he could tell I wanted David." She stopped, lost in the maze of her memories. Ryan looked into her eyes and her soul seemed so far away from him, from their present surroundings. "David was very sweet but he could never keep up with me."

"I could never keep up with you either." Ryan was hurt.

"I never cared about that." She walked on and took a seat at a café table; Ryan followed and sat next to her, seemingly breathless for her words. "I loved you very simply but you never got that did you. I didn't care that you didn't know philosophy or opera. It bothered me about David though, it's funny."

"Why so?" Taylor shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't explain it. "It took me two years to get over you."

"You love Amelia?"

"I do." She could tell that he did love her. Taylor reached out and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "She's very sweet."

"She is very sweet." They sat for a moment or two, holding hands and saying nothing, like the old times. Taylor closed her eyes and listened to his breathing, felt the pressure of his hands. She half expected to open her eyes and be back in Newport, to be sitting with him in front of his workplace.

Taylor Townsend opened her eyes and sighed; they were still at the café and nothing had changed. She took her hand away and sipped at the coffee that the waitress had placed in front of her. "The coffee is very good here."


	10. Chapter 10

The party was in full swing when Taylor and David arrived. It had been a charming drive up from Summer's apartment, and now Taylor's senses were treated to a rhapsody of sounds and smells. The jazz band was playing with all their worth while the dance floor was packed with sweaty, drunk couples, full of life and excitement. More powerful then the music were the smells of chicken and seafood and broiled vegetables.

"This is a nice set-up" Her eyes were smiling as she took in the scene with all her senses. "What's the party for?"

"His daughter just got engaged!" David took her hand and led her to the dance floor; they danced a few fast songs and then decided to stop for a drink.

"Do you know if Ryan and Amelia are here yet?" David led them to a table and gave the ballroom a fast glance around. He didn't see them yet, but he was sure that they were coming. "I would love champagne if they had some." David was sure that they had and went to fetch some; he would have done anything for her that not, she looked stunning in her black dress.

"You look very beautiful tonight." Taylor blushed deeply and sipped her champagne; it was cold and good and it brought back memories of parties in Paris when they had drunk 100 year old champagne by the case. They had been very decedent then. "I don't think there is a prettier girl in the room tonight." Poor David, if Ryan Atwood hadn't been such a rising force in her mind, he would have gotten her.

"Thank you, you look very good too." He was certain he would go home with her tonight. "You are a great dancer too!" She flashed such a brilliant smile on him that he fell in love in an instant.

"Oh—I see Ryan." David had spotted him out of the corner of his eye; there stood Ryan Atwood, Amelia's hand clasped in his. The music was so loud that David didn't hear Taylor's sharp intake of breath. Ryan looked lovely; the slow burn of desire that had building within her was now raging.

"Amelia looks very pretty." She wore her characteristic blue; no doubt her eyes would be shining from the lights in the ballroom and all the champagne glasses. Ryan saw them and waved. Taylor waved back and waited expectantly while Amelia took a glass of wine from a passing tray. They were coming over now; Amelia beautiful and Ryan stunning. Taylor knew in her heart that something was going to happen tonight, somehow, one way or another, their relationship was going to either die or take off.

"Hey guys." Amelia kissed David on the cheek and hugged Taylor. "You look amazing tonight."

"Thanks, you do too." They sat and chatted casually about this and that, it was really of no interest except to them. Taylor would forget the entire conversation by the next morning, and it is likely that Amelia did too.

"Do you care if I steal your date away?" Amelia had to have a dance with David; he danced so well and Ryan was extremely stingy with his dances.

"Of course." Taylor was more than happy to have Ryan alone for a few minutes. "How are you?"

"Good." He was quite; had the conversation they had shared yesterday meant nothing? Ryan had been very tender when leaving her but now it seemed like something had changed. "You having fun?"

"It's nice so far. Very elegant spread; I feel like I'm back in Paris again—almost at least."

"Frank puts on very good entertainments."

"Do you know his daughter?"

"Only slightly. She's only 20, so I'm surprised he approved of the match."

"I think it's sweet—if you're in love why not go for it?"

"Are you in love?" It took her a second to realize he was only kidding her. He laughed and took a drink of his wine. "You look stunning tonight."

"Thank you." She nervously played with her hair as they listened to the music. "Will you dance with me tonight?"

"Of course." She was surprised and told him so. "I plan on dancing with you both—a slow dance each."

"Well aren't you the new and improved Ryan Atwood?"

"You think so?" Something in his look told her this was a serious question; he was not joking with her.

"I do." His gaze become very intense, she had to look down at her drink—she was nearly empty. The music stopped and the dancers returned to their table.

"I have to compliment you Taylor, David is a great dancer—you are very lucky."

"I know." She smiled to him but her heart wasn't in it anymore. She wondered if David could feel the change; it was subtle and Taylor was not completely sure of it, but she felt that Ryan wanted her now and that there was a sexual tension in the air.

"Well after that round of dancing I'm starved." Taylor took David's hand and followed him to the buffet.

"Are you hungry yet?" Ryan kissed Amelia but it felt different. What had come over him? He felt a devil growing inside of him, urging him on to take Taylor home and have his way with her. "I can get you something?"

"Chicken would be nice, and another glass of wine." Whatever there was there between Taylor and Ryan, Amelia had not picked up on any of it. Did he not love her anymore? No, that was not the case. He thought of how sweet she was and tried to push the image of Taylor out of his mind—he couldn't love two women at the same time, it wasn't fair.

"I have to tell Taylor—I can't do this to Amelia." But he could, and as he watched her move through the buffet line the more he was convinced that he could. He had certainly loved Taylor the first year he was in Berkeley; slowly the fire had died but had never completely gone out. What then had sparked it again? He had been fairly indifferent to her at first, and then he had felt a horrible jealousy during his party—that had been the first clue. Ryan had tried to push her away at the beach, but she had melted him despite himself. "I'll have chicken and sword fish please." The food looked amazing—sword fish always reminded him of Theresa for some reason—he supposed Sandy had cooked it once when Theresa was over.

"Nice looking fish huh?" David and Taylor had waited for Ryan at the end of the line. Taylor smiled at him and that smile of hers sent a shiver down his back. What moment had it been that had re-awakened Ryan's feelings? He followed them back to the table and sat next to Amelia, receiving her kiss without really feeling it. Had Taylor said something? Had she laughed in a certain way or had a smile finally forced him to surrender. Ryan started to nibble at his chicken—half listening to Amelia tell Taylor and David her weekend plans.

As he racked his brains for an answer, Amelia gently laid her fingers on his leg. That was it! He remembered now the shock of electricity that had burst through his body when Taylor had taken his hand in his. That one gesture, unimportant to Taylor in retrospect, had caused Ryan's heart to cave in. Now—seeing her again, he knew that he wanted her. It had been only a small instant, but in that minute moment of time his heart had changed direction.

His senses were completely alive again. The room seemed brighter and the sounds of the room—the chatter, the laughter—were clearer and more beautiful then any other noise Ryan had ever heard before.

"What are you thinking about?" Amelia was smiling at him. "You have the most peculiar grin on your face."

"Nothing—something funny I heard on the radio this morning."

"Oh do share."

"It's nothing really—I don't really remember it, only that it made me laugh."

"I see." The band was starting up again—a slow dance this time. "I think we should dance—you promised me one and I want to dance before my head starts to ache." Alcohol and crowded spaces were no small trifles to Amelia's nerves. It was agreed that all four would dance, and that they would exchange partners for the next dance. Ryan hoped that he would have a slow dance with Taylor.

It was not like the movies—those two dances, there were no earth shattering words shared between the dancing parties. The dance floor was crowded; Taylor and David danced close to Ryan and Amelia so neither party spoke much—except to exchange banal pleasantries about the quality of the music and the number of dancers.

It was likewise when Taylor danced with Ryan—they were too close to their dates to speak significant words, but their eyes told their story.

As the dance ended the dancers stopped to applaud the band—they were due the recognition; Ryan took his chances and whispered in Taylor's ear. "Meet me outside in five minutes." He took Amelia away and got themselves two more glasses of wine.

"Do you want more bubbly?" David was feeling good about himself; he felt a strong interest coming from Taylor, though she wasn't trying very hard to encourage him—only a small degree of sweetness was needed to convince David however.

"I would love some." She waited and while she waited she watched Ryan. Her lover kissed Amelia on the forehead and went out into the garden. "Thank you." She sipped some of her drink as she half listened to David compliment her on her dancing. "Oh yes—very much so." She was having a good time and agreed that the band was top-notch. "Will you excuse me?" It hadn't exactly been five minutes but she was impatient. Before going out into the garden she paused and looked at both Amelia and David. They were distracted by conversation, so either noticed where Taylor had gone and was about to go. She stepped outside.

It was a warm, moonless night. She searched for Ryan but could not see him. Where had he gone? "Ryan?" She called out softly; her voice was timid and anxious. What was this going to bring? As she stepped further into the garden she steeled herself; something was about to happen that would be life changing. "Ryan!"

From the darkness he appeared and approached her. He said nothing and then leaned in and kissed her. It was very simple; it was a simple kiss—soft. He let his lips linger next to hers for an instant and then started to pull away—she kissed him back and put her arms around his waist.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan Atwood stared up at the ceiling and thought of Amelia. What time had he had promised to be back to her? Was it 3pm, 4pm? It only 2:30 so he had some time.

"What are you thinking about?" He had thought she was asleep—she had been snoring peacefully only five minutes ago.

"Nothing." He wrapped his arms around Taylor and squeezed her tightly. "You're awake."

"Hi." She smiled and kissed him. This was perfect; she forget had nice it was to lie in his arms—he made her feel so safe. "I snored, didn't I?"

"Yeah. You snore very ladylike though."

"Well that's good." Taylor propped herself up and ran a hand through Ryan's hair. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"This is amazing." She liked that answer very much; they kissed long and passionately. His hands moved slowly along her slim, soft body—he could hear her whimper in pleasure.

"That was amazing." It was Sunday afternoon, a full 24 hours or so after they had kissed in the garden. "I haven't had a Sunday afternoon like this in ages." She had turned down Summer and Seth's invitation to go to the beach; she had wanted Ryan badly and their beach getaway was the perfect way to get him over.

"I have to go soon." He moved to get dressed but she held him back tightly for a moment before releasing him.

"What's going to happen next?" She wanted him to break clean with Amelia right away, but he seemed reluctant.

"I'll call you. Are you free tomorrow?" Part of her revolted against his keeping the relationship secret; part of her revolted against the idea of stolen afternoons of sex but the other part of her did care about him deeply and didn't want to lose him.

"This can't go on forever."

"I know." He didn't know what to say. He wanted her and he felt a strong affection for Taylor but he didn't just completely stop loving Amelia. He had been with her for too long, and she had been so sweet, so good to him. Ryan Atwood could not break Amelia's heart—not yet. "I don't know what to tell you."

"I know Ryan—I don't know how I feel about all this either." Taylor wrapped her arms around him, not caring that she was naked before him. "I want to see you tomorrow though—I can't help it but I can't get enough of you." Her eyes were pleading with him to stay longer, to make love to her again. "Summer's gone at nine."

"I can't get away until noon."

"Come at noon then." They kissed deeply and then she watched as Ryan left her bedside. As she lay in bed Taylor racked her brain. She knew that what they were doing was wrong; Amelia seemed so sweet and loving—she didn't deserve to be treated so. At the same time, she wanted to be with Ryan—maybe he just needed time to sort his emotions out and make the final break with his long time girlfriend. Taylor knew how hard it was to end things with a long term lover; it had been hard with Andre-Michal and with David from Charleston—David! She couldn't continue to lead him on. He had called her the day after the party wanting to make plans but she had excused herself out of it to have dinner with Summer and Kaitlin and some of her UCLA friends.

"I have to break it off with David." What was she going to say to him? For all he knew, he had been having a great time with him; it was extra tough because she saw how in to her he was and he was a very sweet man. What to say, what to say? Relationships and love were much too complicated for Taylor right now. She thought of what Kaitlin had said about relationships the night before—that they were not worth the trouble; her solution was to hook up with as many men as possible. The girl confessed a complete lack of faith in love, even though she had examples of solid, lasting relationships all around her.

Kaitlin was obviously of little help. The dating philosophy of a 19 year old girl who liked her beer and pot a little too much did not really apply to Taylor's situation. She briefly considered the idea of dating Ryan and David at the same time—at least until Ryan made up his mind about Amelia, but she knew Ryan would never go for that. He would get jealous of David and break off with Taylor. She laughed at the hypocrisy of it, but there it was. David no doubt would not go for it either, and she couldn't bear the idea of dating one of them in second; plus, Taylor would never sleep with two different men at the same time. She wasn't a whore.

There then laid the problem. She could see herself, meeting Ryan in secret and carrying on a passionate sexual affair. The idea itself of being Ryan's lover made Taylor very aroused because he was a fantastic lover, but in the end she knew she would feel like a whore and that would only led to a fight and a end to their relationship…The girl stifled an urge to scream when she heard the apartment door open.

"Taylor!" It was Summer and Seth. Quickly she threw on a rope and met them in the living room. "What, did you go back to sleep?"

"Kind of—I've just been feeling kind of lazy."

"Well the beach was a bust. Seth saw some jellyfish and ran away like a girl."

"I did not run away like a girl—I screamed like a girl and ran away like a man."

"Well that's much better Cohen." Summer rolled her eyes and dropped her beach bag on the floor. "What's that smell?" The girl paused and sniffed the air closely. "It seems very familiar."

"I don't know. I don't smell anything." Taylor was suddenly tense and Summer and Seth knew it.

"It smells like manliness." Seth defiantly knew that smell; it was familiar but for the life of him could not place it.

"Did you have a guy over here while we were gone?" Summer said half jokingly as the blood rushed to Taylor's face she knew she had hit the mark. "Did you violate David?"

"It's Ryan's cologne!" The words rushed out of Seth's mouth just as Summer had finished her joke. When the blood drained from Taylor's face they knew they were right. All three were speechless.

"Wait. Ryan came over? You slept with Ryan." Taylor stood there, numb.

"Taylor—you slept with Ryan!" Seth was incredulous. "I thought you were just going to be friends."

"I know—I don't know…" She was at a loss for words. Taylor felt embarrassed and ashamed mortified at being found out and for her behavior—which all of sudden seemed very horrid. "Excuse me." Before either could say another word, she was in the guest bedroom, and had locked the door.

"Well—what do you think of that!" Seth could only laugh; only Ryan would get himself messed up in such a situation.

"Cohen—I see this ending very badly."

"For Amelia or Taylor?"

"For all of them." Summer stood silent, trying to devise a plan. "We need to stage an intervention. You talk to Taylor and I'll talk to Ryan."

"What am I going to say to Taylor?"

"What are you going to say to Ryan? Good job?" She knew Seth; he would give a half-hearted effort and then the two of them would end up talking about comics or music or Summer.

"Fine. Go talk to Ryan and I'll try and get something out of Taylor." Summer smiled; she liked it when he gave into his plans so easy.

"Good luck."

"What are you going to say to Ryan?"

"I don't know—but he's not going to screw up both relationships if I can help it."


	12. Chapter 12

Ryan Atwood was barely through and door and settling in when there was a knock at the door.

"I hope it's not someone wanting to borrow sugar or something." Amelia had a dislike of giving out possession to strangers. "Hey Summer." She was a little surprised to see Ms. Roberts standing before her in the bright sunlight. "What's going on?"

"Hey Amelia. Sorry to barge in like this."

"Is everything okay?" Ryan had a feeling, from the look on Summer's face, that everything was not okay."

"It will be." She gave Ryan a look, not overly subtle, but Summer was angry and didn't really care. "Can I steal Ryan for a second?"

"Let's talk outside." Ryan grabbed Summer's arm and led her outside and into daylight. "What are you doing here?"

"What the hell are you doing?" She smacked his arm and pushed herself away from him. "I know about you and Taylor." He had thought as much.

"It's complicated."

"Sure it is Atwood. You can't figure out which girl you want to be with so you decide to sample a little from both!"

"Can we keep it down?" He knew about Summer's blind rages and massive hysterics, so a meltdown or screaming fit by Summer would create a tight spot. "I really care about Taylor."

"So be with Taylor."

"I think I'm still in love with Amelia though." She knew he was posed with a difficult decision, but her friend's happiness was at stake, so she couldn't let it slide.

"So you're going to pine for one while screwing the other? That's not like you Atwood—I never thought you were a jerk." She walked away from him in disgust; he had no option but the chase after her.

"It's not like that Summer." She stopped and turned around, willing to hear him out. "You know that it's complicated and I really don't want to hurt either of them. I need time."

"That's okay—I understand that. But you can't come over and lead Taylor on and then decide to stay with Amelia. You can't call or see Taylor until you know what you're going to do or say."

"That's fair."

"That's more than fair Atwood." A part of her wanted to march right past him and tell Amelia everything, but friendship and loyalty to Ryan Atwood prevented her. It was his choice to make and telling Amelia would only force the issue. She knew that he hated not having a girlfriend; if Amelia was told and Ryan went to Taylor, how would Summer know that he had chosen the girl on his own, and not out of loneliness?

"Is she happy?"

"Taylor? I don't know—it kind of came out that you guys slept together. She seemed actually kind of upset."

"I should call her."

"No—remember the deal. I'll talk to her for you and I'll tell you how she is doing. If she changes her mind and doesn't want to see you anymore then you have to respect that—okay?" It was not okay but Ryan only nodded his head. Summer was in control of the situation.

"You have to promise me something though."

"Maybe—I don't like making promises if I can't keep them."

"You have to promise not to try to convince her to give up on me—you can't tell her that I'm a jerk and not worth her time."

"Well you are a jerk—today at least, but I promise to do everything that you said."

"Tell her hello for me."

"Don't push your luck Atwood. I'm only doing this because I know she really likes you and I'm her friend and despite my current feelings about you, you're my friend too. But yes, I will say hello for you." She smiled a sad goodbye and drove away. Ryan stood and watched her drive away. He wasn't being fair to either girl. He really was extremely fond of Taylor and knew that if they were together, he would fall hard for her. Ryan also knew he loved Amelia; she had been extremely sweet and kind through the years and deserved to be treated better.

What was he to do? It had seemed so easy the night of the party; he had kissed her and it had seemed so right. Now, however, he felt the pain of imagining no Amelia in his life; he knew he could not handle the scene of her crying and watching her heart break. At the same time, he could not imagine himself not having Taylor in his life and did not think he could watch her hopes and dreams being crushed by his words.

Time—all he needed was some time. A day or two of deep thinking and soul searching would help him immensely. Maybe he just needed to get away for a day or two. He hadn't seen the Cohens in a month, they would be able to give him advice and a quiet place to clear his mind and think. Amelia or Taylor? The question, if lingered on too long would drive him crazy. Ryan knew he had to know soon; he had been apart of too many love triangles and had experienced all the pain and melodrama that accompanied them.

"What are you doing out here still? Is Summer okay?" Amelia's face expressed concern and puzzlement. Is everything okay with her and Seth?"

"Just a little fight." He smiled at her and took her hand. "I'm going to go up to Berkeley for a day or two to see Sandy and Kirsten."

"Why so sudden?" Amelia, who was not a suspicious person by nature, was full of them now. For a second the unthinkable flashed through her mind—Ryan was cheating on her—but she pushed that thought out of her mind because he had never once given her cause of concern.

"Homesick." He did need to pick up a few odds and ends from and that gave him an extra excuse to give to Amelia. For a second there he thought she was going to accuse him of something, but she had been thrown off the sent.

"Well let's have some lunch first and then you can go—fair?"

"Very fair."


	13. Chapter 13

Taylor Townsend flipped through the magazine, trying to concentrate on how to get the man of your dreams, but just couldn't focus. It was Wednesday, and she had not heard from Ryan in nearly four days. She was getting worried; Summer had told her about Ryan's decision to get away and think but why was it taking so long to hear back from him? Had he decided to stay with Amelia and couldn't work up the courage to tell her?

"This sucks." Seth looked up from the newspaper and sighed. He did sympathize with Taylor; he had been in her shoes once, waiting to hear a girl's decision about him and the relationship. It was like sitting on pins and needles and even though Ryan was his best friend, he hoped that he would make up his mind soon.

"You know Ryan. He has a hard choice to make."

"I know." She closed the magazine and paced back and forth. "Maybe I should call him? You know, force his hand?"

"You might scare him off Townsend." Seth followed her with his eyes; he could see the stress and strain in her face, a lot was riding on Ryan. "He will be ready in his own sweet time."

"It's killing me, waiting for so long." She sat back down and picked up the _Cosmo_ again. "He has to know this is killing me."

"I'm sure the past few days have been easy for him either."

"Have you talked to him?" She had been afraid to ask too many questions about Ryan, in case information she didn't want to hear spilled out. "Did he say anything about me?"

"I spoke to him yesterday for like five minutes. He didn't say anything about you, but he sounded stressed." Ryan had sounded tired and depressed--Lord knows what type of storms were raging in his heart. For a moment Seth was tempted to hate Taylor for the pain she was causing his friend, but he knew that was wrong. Ryan and Taylor were both going through this together—the anguish was clear on her pretty face.

"Poor Ryan." Her heart poured out a gush of sympathy for him, even though she was angry at him for putting her through this anxiety. "He deserves a peach torte."

"I'm sure he would love that." He went back to his paper, all this conversation about love and relationships was making his head hurt.

"It will give me…" There was a knock at the door and Taylor's face fell. Some how, some way, she knew it was Ryan. Before Seth could move, Taylor leapt from the couch and flung open the door. It was he! "Hi Ryan." She managed awkwardly. He smiled shyly at her and said hello back.

"Hey man, what's new?"

"I came to talk to Taylor."

"Of course. I'll take a walk." Ryan stopped him; they would take a walk themselves. There was a pretty jogging/bicycle path a little down the way and it was such a nice night out—why not go for a walk.

"Let me get my coat." Taylor felt cold and nervous. In her stomach she was convinced that he was here to break things off with her. It was over and she would never have love again in her life. They walked in silence for a few minutes; the breeze was gentle and Taylor thought this was the perfect spot for a romantic interlude. How ironic then was it that here her hopes and dreams would be shattered?

"Rya—"

"I—" He laughed and told her to go first. She declined. Taylor would hear him out first, and then retreat with honor. "I spoke to Amelia today." He seemed unable to go on—she knew it was over.

"Ryan. I understand. You love her." He laughed at this. Was he mocking her? "Why are you laughing?" In a huff she stopped and starting to walk away.

"Let me finish."

"What?"

"I only laughed because you wouldn't let me finish. I told her about you and I. I told her the truth."

"That you cheated on her."

"That and that I want to be with you." There it was. She felt that her heart stopped for a minute; she had no voice and when she went to reply, Taylor could not. He was choosing her. "Taylor? Say something."

"Do you love me?"

"I know I will fall deeply in love with you again." She smiled at this and took his hand. "What do you think? Want to give this a try again?" Taylor kissed him in reply; of all the moments in her young life, this was the most perfect of them all.

"I do."

"No running away?" She laughed. She would not run away, she would be his and he would be hers. In silence, they walked in the moonlight. They were happy.


	14. Chapter 14

After having her heart broken by Ryan Atwood, Amelia went back home to San Francisco for two weeks while movers set up her belongings in her cousin David's place. Her friends back home were very kind to her; she didn't need him and he didn't deserve her, they assured her. It took awhile, but slowly but surely, in those two weeks, she was able to face the future without Ryan, whom she had loved.

Two weeks after having her heart broken by Ryan Atwood, Amelia Thorpe returned to Los Angeles and settled into her cousins' comfortable and well-lit apartment. How she spent the first two days of her return to the city of Angles is of little importance, it is the third day back in the city that concerns us, the reader. She had a great desire for coffee and a bagel, and thus found herself in the same fancy café that Taylor had found so many weeks ago.

After ordering she spotted Summer Roberts at the over end of the café; at first she looked for a place to hide, but hesitated in noticing that Summer did not seem herself; she seemed wilted and sad. All the life and vigor she usually possessed was gone; what had replaced it? From afar Amelia could not tell, should she get closer? Not sure if she should invade on Summer's inner reflection, Amelia was considering backing away when Summer made eye contact. Yes, there was a light that had gone out. Amelia could not just walk away; what if something had happened to her and Seth? Amelia, though she felt horribly awkward, approached Summer—so sweet are some girls.

"Hi Summer" The girl forced a smile and let out a quiet hello. Amelia felt obliged to sit next to the girl; examining her closely, she noticed heavy bags under her eyes. Had Summer slept at all these past few days? "What's the matter?"

"I—"

"Is it Seth?" Summer looked at her blankly for a moment and then shook her head.

"Taylor's dead." The story stumbled out; how she had been driving home from something—Summer didn't remember why she was out—but she had been driving home when a drunk had swerved into her lane and hit her head on. Taylor Townsend died instantly. "The funeral was yesterday." There it was; she had died a week ago and had just been buried.

"How's Ryan?" She could only guess and was not surprised by Summer's answer.

"I needed to get away you see—everyone is so sad." She seemed like she was going to cry, but Summer fought back the tears. "I have to go." Amelia watched as Summer walked away, into the bright summer day. It was a hot and dry day, a very ordinary summer's day.

Amelia sat there, numb. It seemed very quiet in the café suddenly, and Amelia shuddered for it seemed that death hung over her shoulder. She felt an urge to give in, to surrender to the sorrow and heartbreak of life—she knew that she shouldn't, couldn't.

There was a newspaper at the table next to hers so she went and picked it up. It was that day's paper, some kind stranger had purchased it and left it for another's enjoyment—the waitress had meant to throw it away earlier but it had been so damn busy today. She hoped that the pretty young girl would throw it away when she was done, she hated waste.

Amelia let her eyes glace over the paper, the metro section to be exact. She busied herself with an article on the heroism of the local fire department. There had been no heroism in Taylor's death; she shuddered again. The article did not hold her gaze so she flipped to the back of the paper—the weather and the traffic reports. The forecast called for rain the next day—Taylor would never feel on her face again. Had it rained on the night of her accident? It would rain on her again, as it would rain on Ryan and all the others, the living. Such strange words, life and death. The dead. Would Ryan lock the memory of Taylor away now just as he had locked away the memory of Marissa?

She thought again of the rain. It would rain on Taylor's tombstone until there was nothing left; in a hundred years two lovers would be in the graveyard and see Taylor's grave. What would they see? Would they see that she died on September 1st, 2011? Would they see her name and she was a beloved friend and daughter? They would wonder about her then: had she been happy, had she been loved and had she loved someone? What had been her dreams? Had she ever been able to realize any of them? Had she felt happiness, even if for a moment? Did the happiness of life break upon her like sunlight on a cloudy day? There! It was there for a moment.

But what a moment, Amelia thought to herself. Her coffee was done; she left the newspaper at the table for someone else.


End file.
